1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for positioning a packer in an oil or gas well casing, including a tool for actuating the packer to seal the interior of the casing, and a tool for entering back into the well for engaging the packer, releasing it from sealed engagement with the casing, and retrieving the packer from the casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of packers in oil and gas wells is well known, and numerous devices have been employed for positioning packers in wells and for retrieving them from wells. The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in its simplicity, economy, ease of operation and dependability.